Easy Lover
by Degenerate X
Summary: Ryan and Gabriella are casted on to do the leads in the musical, neither Troy or Sharpay want to let theirs take the parts, but Ryan and Gabriella begin to get closer than anyone could ever imagine. Ryella. Songfic. NOT A ONESHOT.
1. Half Right

Well, it's your call folks...

Many thanks to the brilliant, awsome Phil Collins, and the slightly less brilliant, not quite as awsome, but still moderately cool Philip Bailey for the song, one of my person favorites, if you've never heard it, for god sakes go search "phil easy lover" on Youtube and listen to it. You'll get the fic better when the song comes into play.

Ryan Evans sat very content in his drama class chair, next to him was a beatiful black haired girl, unfortunately, her boyfriend was on the opposite side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder.

"And people,understand, this was no easy decision for me, I am an instructor of the arts, and I have never had to debate longer or harder as to who to give the parts to, but, with carefull decisions, I've managed to pick our Arnold and Minnie...and before I go on, I must say..." Mrs. Darbus, the drama club instructor was about to reveal the two lucky students who snagged the role of Arnold and Minnie in the school musical, the..._high school musical_, but suddenly a voice cut her off,

"Oh for Christ sakes, would you just say Bolton and Montez, it's been obvious since last week, I need to get home." Sharpay Evans, the twin sister of Ryan, blurted out, shifting in her chair, throwing her hair back.

Troy Bolton looked over and grinned at Gabriella, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well Miss Evans..." Mrs. Darbus stopped to adjust her glasses, "Your half right."

Troy and Gabriella's head both snapped forward, Sharpay turned her head slowly to face her, and Ryan cocked his head to the side, his dark blue hat tilting to the left of his head.

"The role of Minnie will be portrayed by Miss Gabriella Montez." Mrs. Darbus waved her hand at her and began to clap.

Troy, a confused look about his face, slowly clapped for his girlfriend.

Ryan smiled and clapped harder than anyone, he knew if anyone deserved that role, it was Gabriella Montez.

Sharpay jumped up,"Well, thanks for wasting my time, see you for the Summer Program, come on Ryan."

"And the role of Arnold will go to our club veteran, Ryan Evans." Mrs. Darbus smiled, clapping twice as hard for Ryan as she did for Gabriella.

Sharpay's mouth fell open as she turned to face her twin.

Troy did the same as Sharpay, looking over at the blonde boy who couldn't hide the huge smile on his face.

"Uhhhhh...thank you, Mrs. Darbus." He smiled, nodding at her.

"Your quite welcome dear, ok you two, here are your practice sheets, and schedules." Mrs. Darbus handed Ryan and Gabriella two small blue folders, one labeled _Arnold_ the other _Minnie_.

"Uhhh, no, no way, you can have this right back, Ryan will not be taking your offer, as generous as it may be..." Sharpay began, but Ryan cut her off,

"I...I wanna do it..." He mumbled, looking away.

"What?" Sharpay hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"I...I said I wanna sing..." He mumbled, still looking away.

"WHAT?" She shouted this time, shoving his shoulder.

"He said he wants to sing!" Gabriella exclaimed, jumping out of her chair.

Everyone's eyes grew huge as Gabriella's cheeks turned bright red.

Troy slowly stood up.

"Gabbi...you...you wanna sing...without me?" He asked, a little hurt by her actions.

"Y...yes Troy...I think I've earned it." She mumbled.

"But...Gabriella...you...you wouldn't...you wouldn't even be here if I hadn't pushed you, or sang with you..." Troy was at a loss.

"I know...look...Im going to sing...I'm sorry if it hurts your feeling, but I worked hard to get here..." She began, but a voice cut her off,

"And you know what...so did I, and since we were just kids I've had to play second banana to you...your so selfish, I, ME, RYAN, YOUR BROTHER, finaly gets a little credit that you can't steal and you're gonna tell me I can't do it? Why? Cause it'll hurt your image?" He asked, staring down his sister.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL...you...AGHHHHH!" Sharpay screamed, throwing her purse down and storming out of the room.

"Sharpay...SHARPAY, please come back!" Mrs. Darbus chased after her.

Troy looked back at his girlfriend.

"Gabriella...I know you worked hard...but how can you sing with anyone but me?" He asked, placing his hand on his chest.

"You know Troy...I can get around without you, you...you think I'm just some...poor little nerd that the big basketball jock took under his wing, well guess what, I have friends too, I have boys, telling me how cute I am, asking for my number...every day, and I'm not this poor loser that needs you hand to get around!" She exclaimed, her eyes welling up with hot tears.

"Gabriella...no no, I didn't mean any of that, your taking everything I say the wrong way..." He began, taking her wrist and stroking her cheek.

She pulled away from his grasp,

"Am? Or are YOU not understanding what YOUR saying? I...I..." She didn't finish, she turned and stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving only Troy, whose hands were still outstretched, and Ryan, who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

Troy slowly lowered his hands, letting out a long sigh.

"Uhhhh...sorry...Troy." Ryan mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Troy's head shot up to face Ryan's.

He gave a nasty scowl and walked out of the room, purposely bumping into Ryan's shoulder with his.

Ryan sighed as the door shut behind the playmaker.

He looked down at a bag, a jacket, and a _Minnie_ folder in Gabriella's chair.

He looked towards the corner of the ceiling and smiled, scooping up her stuff and his folder.

"Hmmmmmmm...nah." He quickly shook his head, purposely stepping on Sharpay's purse as he left the room.

There's chapter one, reviews are appreciated.


	2. Found Me

Many, many thanks to Prongs for the advice, it's people like you that make Mr. Quality great.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'd give you all individual shout-outs...but it would take up way to much time, and I know you people live day-to-day to read my stories, and I live to please...unless your a fangirl...in that case...stop reading, never return to my stories, account page, or ever affiliate yourself with me ever again, ever because I'm Mr. Quality, and I'm better than you.

Ok, my egotistical, TRUE, but egotistical rant is now over, read on folks.

Ryan opened the door and looked to the left, Troy was storming down the hall searching for Gabriella.

Mrs. Darbus and Sharpay were both long gone.

Ryan sighed and walked out of Mrs. Darbus's room, shutting the door behind him.

He kept Gabriella's things securly under his arm, in the other he carried his folder.

He turned the corner and reached the lockers.

"Nothing." He mumbled, walking up to Gabriella's locker.

He turned to find Chad Danforth, arm wrapped around Taylor McKessie, walking on the opposite side of the hall.

"Hey Evans...what's with all the stuff?" Chad asked, turning to show his red t-shirt which read, "I come free with purchase of this shirt" followed by an $8.99 printed on price tag.

"Well...uhhhh...it's Gabriella's...ummmm...I was gonna take it to her, she sort of left it in the drama room after she got in that big argument with Troy..." Ryan began,

"Wait...what argument ? Over what?" Taylor asked, pushing Chad's arm off and stepping closer to Ryan.

"Well...Gabriella was casted on to play the role of Minnie." Ryan said, holding up the folder.

"Oh great! good for her, she deserved it." Taylor smiled, Chad nodding behind her.

"Well...uhhh...I don't exactly think Troy's to thrilled..." Ryan began.

Chad clapped his hands once, "It was the leotards...I told him, I told him." He shook his head.

"Well, not exactly..." Ryan looked down and held up the Arnold folder.

Taylor's jaw fell open.

"Oh please tell me Troy forgot that..." Chad mumbled.

Ryan shook his head,"I got the part."

"Oh Ryan congratulation! You deserve it too! I bet Sharpay's so happy for you." Taylor grinned.

"No, she's really jealous, and mad at me." He sighed.

"Well that figures...Sharpay sucks." Chad snorted.

"CHAD!" Taylor slapped his arm.

"What? I bet Ryan agrees...come on dude, back me up." He said.

"Yeah...most of the time, anyways, Gabriella ran out crying..." He began, but Taylor cut him off again,

"Oh my gosh...she was that happy?"

"Not exactly...she said Troy is always belittling her, and she was very upset, I think Troy's mad at me." He looked down.

"Well he should be...you took his lead...and now you gonna dance with his girl in front of the whole school!" Chad exclaimed.

"The whole school? Nobody ever comes to these things, the most I've seen in attendance is...two, maybe three." He thought for a second.

"Well two or three hundred's still alot!" Chad exclaimed.

"No I mean two or three people, usually parents to see their kids or Sharpay's clique or our parents, never any students." Ryan shook his head.

"Psh...yeah we'll they'll be plenty there to see Troy beat your brains out the second the curtains rise." Chad snickered.

"Shut up Chad, don't worry Ryan...I'm sure he's just frustrated, I'm gonna go find Gabbi, I'll give her this." She said, taking the folder and backpack.

Ryan hesitated,"Uhhhh, I can do it...I mean...you know, you don't have to...I could easily..."

"No no, I need to talk to her anyways, congrats on the lead Ryan, see you Monday." Taylor said, walking off with Chad.

"Yeah way to go Evans, you can finaly dance with someone other than your sister." Chad laughed, as Taylor slapped his shoulder again.

Ryan smiled and walked in the opposite direction.

"CRAP!" He exclaimed.

"That was my ticket...and Taylor took her stuff from me...wait...jacket!" Ryan said, holding up Gabriella's blue East High Athletics Department jacket Troy had given her.

"Great! Now I can at least make her think I care!" He said, walking out of the school.

He turned the corner and made his way to the parking lot, where he noticed two people standing in front of a car.

He quickly ducked under a silver truck, only a few feet away from the two.

"...because you'll never understand Troy! It's always the same with you, ALWAYS!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Ryan's eyes grew huge.

"Your acting soooooo immature, look, all I said was you shouldn't perform with him..." Troy began.

"I'm immature? I'M IMMATURE? Your acting like a jealous little boy all because I got the lead and you didn't!" She said.

"WOULD YOU QUIT SAYING THAT? I DON'T CARE IF YOU GOT EVERY LEAD AND DANCED WITH 90 DIFFERENT GUYS, HEY, I COULD CARE LESS IF YOU DANCED WITH SHARPAY, I'M JUST ASKING, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He shouted.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! AND HOW CAN I DO THIS TO YOU? LIKE THIS, I'M SINGING AND DANCING WITH RYAN EVANS IN FOUR WEEKS, I'M SINGING MY HEART RIGHT OUT AND DANCING MY BUTT RIGHT OFF, SO YOU CAN JUST KISS IT!" She exclaimed, storming away.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy called, but she waved her hand and kept walking.

"God!" Troy exclaimed, kicking the tire of his car.

Ryan felt his heart speed up drastically,"Oh my gosh...she wants to dance with me!" He grinned from ear to ear.

He heard a car door slam and an engine rev.

He slowly peeked through the window of the truck to see Troy's car pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah...definitely mad at me..." Ryan nodded, rising from the ground.

He dusted his pants off and watched Troy exit the East High parking lot.

"Now, I just need find Gabriella." He grinned, turning around.

"Found me." She mumbled, standing right in front of him, arms folded...

Reviews?

Prongs do your thing.

Fangirls...pissoff.

You know, the usual...


	3. Lost Chance

Smell that?

Smells like me being better than the majority...

Ahhhh...what a sweet smell it is...

But seriously folks...

I'm up to 148...yup, gained a new fav. list last night...

Understandable, I mean after all...I'm just that good.

What makes me so great?

My secret?

I listen to Musetta's Waltz when I write.

Thanks RENT.

But anyways...I've set a new goal...my new fan fiction goal is to make it to one of the most elite fav. lists of...possibly all time...

Prongs, no no, Coolmarauders...I'm coming after yours baby...

And none of that,"Oh he's trying so hard, I'll just give it to 'em" crap, I'm gonna make that list the way I should...by being good enough for it.

So without further delay...

_"Now, I just need find Gabriella." He grinned, turning around._

_"Found me." She mumbled, standing right in front of him, arms folded..._

"JEEZ!" Ryan exclaimed, spilling everything in his arms everywhere, his hat flying off, and jumping backwards into the silver truck he was hiding behind, causing the alarm to give a warning beep.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes,"And do you just follow me and my boyfriend around to listen to every arguement we get in...or just this one?" She asked, a strong tone in her usually calm, quiet, voice.

"Just this one...NO! I mean...NEVER...I just...was...looking for you..ummmm...you...you left this in...uhhhhh...here." He mumbled, pulling her jacket out of a pile of grease, a huge stain on the sleeve.

She slowly took the jacket from him, looking at the sleeve.

"Troy gave me this on our first date..." She mumbled, eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh...my God I'm sooooo sorry...I...can get this right out...I promise, I'll..." He began, reaching out and nearly touching her shoulder.

"It's not this..." She jerked away, dropping the jacket.

Ryan frowned, picking up his stuff, and the jacket.

He shoved mostly everything, even his hat, into his backpack and quickly stood up behind Gabriella, who was wiping her eyes.

"Gabriella..." He began gently touching her shoulder.

She turned to face him, eyes red and puffy, nose running.

"You...wanna talk about it?" He asked, opening his backpack.

"Forget it." She began, making a disgusted face,"I know all about you...how sweet you act to make people think your the good twin...when your nothing but that...that...blonde witch's spy!" She exclaimed, turning to walk away.

"Gabriella." Ryan called again.

She spun around again to face him.

He slowly walked up to her, a small cloth in hand.

He reached out, hand trembling, heart racing, and wiped a single tear away that was strolling down her cheek, and slowly placed the cloth in her hand.

Her eyes lit up with suprise as Ryan stared into them for a few moments.

He gave a weak smile and turned.

She slowly looked at the cloth and looked back up at Ryan, who was walking away.

"I...I'm sorry." She mumbled.

He turned to face her.

"I...shouldn't have said that...your sisters not a witch and your not a spy, I'm...just frustrated." She mumbled, blowing her nose with the cloth.

"I understand...I'm sorry for listening, and ruining your special jacket, I'm sorry I got the part...I sort of caused that fight between you and Troy...didn't I?" He asked.

"No...no no, it's...just alot of things, it's not your fault." She said.

"Yes...it is, I heard him...you know what, here, give this to Troy, I'll tell Mrs. Darbus I'm not doing the part." He said, holding out the Arnold folder.

Gabriella slowly took the folder from him.

"Ryan...you didn't..." She began,

"No no, it's ok, really, you two were meant for each other, have fun, if you guys need tips, just ask me." He smiled, turning and walking away.

Gabriella frowned, looking down at the wrinkled folder marked Arnold as Ryan walked away from her, head hung, heart sinking.

She wanted to call out...but for some reason she just let him walk into the school.

He sighed, walking through a crowd of people.

"There you are!" Someone exclaimed.

He turned to find his sister standing a few feet behind him.

"Look, I don't know just who the hell you think..." She began,

"I gave up the part." He mumbled.

"What?" She asked, leaning in.

"I...gave Troy my part." He sighed, looking away.

Sharpay pulled her head back slowly.

"But...I thought you wanted to sing." She said, confused as Ryan stared at the wall.

"I...was wrong...Troy and Gabriella are meant to sing together...it's not my place." He said, turning and walking away.

Sharpay's eyes softened, she had never seen her brother so...upset, nearly heart broken.

"Ryan...why did you give up that part?" She asked.

He shook his head and walked out of the school.

He looked around the parking lot, Gabriella was long gone, along with his only shot at ever getting closer to her.

"Ryan...let's go grab a bite...we could catch a movie." She said.

"I'm going home." He said, walking away from his sister, who was being usually generous today.

"Fine!" She exclaimed, storming away.

Well...so much for that...


	4. The Perfect Plan

Ah Prongs you b"ch!

Gotta go rain on my parade don't cha?

No no, I kid, I kid.

But...when I said Coolmarauders I really meant you...but your official pen name is "Coolmarauders" not "Prongs" so that's why I went by that.

I must say the whole Trio of writers on one account is pretty smart since you have three times the stories in like...90 diffrent sections. Great way to pull reviews and favs and isn't that what everyone is really here to do?

I mean does anyone really give a crap about the art of writing? Nope. It's all one big rat race to have 4,745,329,420 reviews per chapter

Listen folks...although they do look pretty...and trust me they do, there's nothing better looking than a one chapter story with bearly 1,255 words and like...123 reviews...cought_stolenheaven_cough, but...

Reviews don't make great stories..._quality_ does..._confidence _does.

For example...there are very very very VERY few people I consider equal to me...MUUUUUUUUUUCH less better than me...but...

Look at Dwilivia...appart from having a profile that's basically a love letter to herself...

She is the lord, the god, and the master of this section?

Why?

Because she knows she is.

Don't let HSMandChelseaFCfan fool you...

76,563,569,656,979,993,385 words worth of fic and 89,634,685,298 reviews don't make someone great...it makes them **OVERHYPED**...which...is pretty much all she is...

Go ahead...call me conceited, make my day.

Your hate just makes me a little itty bit better than you each time you show it...

Maybe if people on this site weren't so worried abour being called a "meanie bo beanie" by others and just tell the truth annd say, "Hey, I'm better than you." Or, "This author sucks...I don't care if everyone goes on about how great they are...they suck." You'd be happier, and better than what you are right now...but it's ok...stay under your rock, cause guess who's standing on top of it?

Mr. Quality

(Do the rants make the fic or what?)

Sharpay threw the front door open to her parents house.

"BYE, CALL ME, WE'LL WORK ON THAT HAIR PROBLEM." She called to the girls pulling out of her driveway.

"Mom?" She called, walking into the living room, holding a shopping bag in each hand.

She looked around the lavish room, filled with all sorts of expensive decorative items, but her mother was no where to be found.

"Your mom's at the store." She heard a voice behind her say.

She spun around to find her father standing behind her, magazine in hand.

"Oh, hi daddy." She smiled.

"Hi sweetheart, good day?" He asked, sitting on their expensive couch.

"Well...sort of, I mean I went shopping, found these super cute high heels, and this really nice thon...purse, but today at school, that...that...incompetent old wind-bag Mrs. Darbus did casting for the next play." She moaned, sitting on the edge of the table.

"Ohhhh sweetheart, you didn't get the biggest dressing room?" He asked.

"No, I didn't even get the stinking part!" She exclaimed.

"Oh...well...oh...wow." Her father chuckled.

"This is not funny! That...hopeless Gabriella Montez got my role. MY ROLE!" She exclaimed, jumping off the table, picking up her bags.

"Well darling, ummmm...sorry?" He shrugged.

Sharpay let out a frustrated sigh and quickly walked away.

She walked up the spiral stairs and up to her room.

On her way, she noticed Ryan's door was open a crack and he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

She frowned and peeked in.

Ryan was sitting at his desk, a sketch pad in front of him.

"So...when did you take up doodling?" Sharpay laughed, opening the door the rest of the way.

Ryan spun around to face her, then quickly spun back around and closed the pad, shoving it into his desk.

"Daddy didn't even tell me you were home yet." She said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"He wasn't home when I got here." He mumbled, standing from his chair and streaching.

"What were you drawing?" She asked, walking towards his desk.

Ryan quickly shut the lid on it,"Nothing...just a sketch."

Sharpay sat in his computer chair, folding her legs.

"Ry, why did you give your part to Troy?" She asked.

Ryan turned to face her,"Why did you even bring that up? Don't worry, you got your way, you don't have to worry about me getting ahead of you in life, just drop it."

"No, because I didn't get what I wanted, your obviously upset, and...for some reason that slightly bothers me, so tell me why your sad." She said.

"I...just really...God, I don't have to explain this to you, get out." He sighed, laying on his bed.

Sharpay stood up and walked towards the door,"Well fine, I tried..._but_, this wouldn't have anything to do with Gabriella...would it?" A sly smile crossed her face.

Ryan sat straight up,"NO, I mean I don't even know her that well, besides, she's dating Troy, East High's hottest couple, blah blah, go away."

"Well, if you did like her, this would be an ideal time to make a move, Taylor called..." She began.

"Taylor called you?" Ryan asked.

"No no, white Taylor...stupid Taylor." Sharpay corrected.

"Oh." He nodded.

"Well, Gabriella and Troy had a huge fight, and Gabriella said she might go splitzville on him this Friday, perfect opportunity, I mean she's upset, needs someone to talk to, to comfort her...why I bet she'd even let you hold her in your arms."

Ryan bit his lip and let out a small moan.

Nothing on the face of the earth sounded better than getting to hold Gabriella Montez in his arms.

"I...I don't know, I mean..." He began.

"No see, you know nothing, Ryan, if you pass up this chance, you'll probably never get another one." She said.

Ryan shook his head,"But how do I talk to her? I don't have her number, or her address."

"Well, you see her every day at school, don't you?" She asked.

Ryan nodded.

"As of now, you two are both set to do the musical together..." She began.

"Nope, I gave her my folder and told her the part was Troy's." He said.

"You idiot! That was your way in...ok, ok, Mrs. Darbus hasn't officially pulled you from the card yet...right?" She asked.

"Nope, haven't talked to her yet." He shook his head.

"Great, then you can talk to Gabriella tommorow, here's what you tell her, what started this whole fight between her and Troy in the first place?" She asked.

"She landed the part and he didn't." He said.

"Exactly, now you convince her that keeping her part would be selfish of her, tell her to think of how much it hurt Troy's feelings, to think about them as a couple." Sharpay rubbed her hands together, walking back and fourth.

"Wait...how is this helping her fall for me?" He asked.

"Ahhhhh, here's the thing, you get your folder back from her and say that your gonna drop your part with her, so she'll feel comfortable doing it, but see, you go tell Mrs. Darbus you quit in advance, leaving the male spot open, that's where I come in, and tell Troy that you've dropped out and he can sing with Gabriella, but you'll have already convinced her to pull herself from the play. She'll think Troy's a big, selfish jerk since she pulled out to be with him, and he took the spot after she dropped hers." She finished.

"NO! That's wrong, I...I'd rather see her with him that hurt like that, no way I'm doing that!" He exclaimed.

"Then fine...East High's hottest couple stays together, you stay single, and Troy dances and sings with her in front of...I'd say nearly a thousand, maybe more people since your to much of a baby to go through with the perfect plan." She mumbled, walking away.

"SHARPAY WAIT!" Ryan called, jumping up.

She slowly turned, trying to hide the sly smirk on her face.

"Yeeeees?" She asked.

Ryan frowned and looked away.

"Do you...really think this will work, WITHOUT her getting hurt?" He asked.

"Ryan, dear brother, who I'm older and wiser than.." She began,

"Your eleven minutes older than me." He mumbled.

"Shut up, anyways, Ryan, have any of my plans ever failed?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

He thought for a second and nodded.

"WHAT? Name one!" She hissed.

"The callback plan a week ago, the plan for you to "accidentally" walk in on Troy in the shower in the basketball team showers last year, the plan for you to ruin Taylor's science project in the seventh grade, and the plan to convince me I was adopted."

"What plan? That's true, we're just borrowing you from another family until they want you back." She smiled.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"Ok ok, look, those didn't count, those were schemes, not plans, schemes are...just spurt of the moment things, plans have thought put into them, like this does, I guarantee this will work." She said.

"And if it doesn't?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't have to worry...it will." She smiled.

"Oh I know, but I'm just saying, just to rest my nerves, if it doesn't..." He began.

"OK, if this doesn't work...I'll...I'll..." She thought for a moment,"If this doesn't work, then I do a dance number in the next musical..."

Ryan thought for a second,"Big deal, you always do..."

"In my underwear." She finished.

"Ok...ewww, but it would be funny, so deal." He smiled.

"Great! We'll get started tommorow." She smiled, walking out of his room, shutting his door behind her.

"Oh Ryan, thank God your so stupid, while your wasting your time with that moron Gabriella, I'll be setting up Troy and I to dance together, looks like I'll be taking the lead, with my man, as I should, while those two idiots get their hearts broken." She smirked, walking back to her room...

Ok, took me a few days to finish that one...

Please please please review...

...the movie "Hot Rod". Leave negative...it was the worst movie since...do I really need to say it?

High School Musical.


	5. Mission Failed

'shakes head'

Well, saw some of the main parts of HSM 2...wow...

I'm not gonna say good, I'm not gonna say bad...

Just wow...

Anyways, yeah, no new rants, they all go in the good old profile now.

I was told to put a line between the AN and the actual fic, so here,

* * *

Ryan nervously stepped through the doors of East High. 

"Remember, act normal, like nothing's going on." His sister hissed, walking next to him.

"But, what if she catches on?" Ryan asked.

"Then YOU blew it, now after lunch, Troy has basketball practice, Gabriella has free period, which she usually spends with Taylor, or Kelsi. Since she's set for the musical as of now, chances are, she'll met up with Kelsi in the music room, that's when you make your move, twelve thirty-five, ok synchronize watches...right...now." She said, turning a small knob on her watch.

"I didn't know watches were mandatory." Ryan said, pulling back his sleeve.

"Ugh, just remember after lunch, and act normal." She hissed, walking off to a group of waiting girls.

Ryan bit his lip, walking through the halls of East High, which only had a few students in them, since it was thirty minutes before school began, most were eating breakfast in the cafeteria. Sharpay always came early because she and her clique did a "makeup check", and Ryan found it easier just to catch a ride with her due to the gas prices.

He shoved his backpack in his locker, taking what books he needed for first period.

"Ok, geometry, binder, looks like we're all set." He smiled, shutting the door and turning around.

"Hi Ryan." Troy said, standing right in front of him.

"JEEZ!" Ryan exclaimed, dropping his books.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?" He exclaimed.

"My bad dude." Troy laughed, picking up Ryan's binder for him.

Ryan slowly reached out and took it.

"Wait...your talking to me?" He asked.

Troy grinned, looking down a scratching the back of his head,"Yeah, ummm, I really gotta say, about yesterday..." He began.

"Look, I already gave..." Ryan began,

"I really over-reacted, I mean it was immature of me to act that way, Mrs. Darbus gave the two most deserving people the parts, it's not that I don't think your good, it's just...God...it was just hard to see how eager she jumped to take that part without me, after all that, but still, I felt really bad, and I really owe you an apology." Troy nodded, sticking his hand out.

_"Oh your freaking kidding me!"_ Ryan thought to himself as his eyes grew huge.

He forced a smile and shook Troy's hand.

"So, I take it you..._didn't _talk to Gabriella last night?" Ryan asked.

"She wouldn't answer, and I was caught up here with my dad all day so I didn't get a chance to, but check this out." Troy said, opening his backpack.

He pulled out a rather large box.

Ryan's heart sunk,"Ohhhh, roses?"

"Her favorite, and I wrote her this really long apology letter." Troy said, zipping his backpack up.

Ryan felt his stomach turning, he couldn't belive out of all the times Troy Bolton would be so nice to him, why now?

"I'm sorry man, I know you really could care less, I'm just really nervous about this all, I know letters and flower sounds really cheesy, but she loves things like that." Troy smiled, checking his wallet for her letter.

"Yeah..." Was all Ryan could even get out, as Troy looked back up at him and smiled.

"Anyways dude, sorry again about yesterday, I know the team probably gives you a hard time for being a "theater geek" but hey, I think theater's cool." Troy smiled, patting Ryan's shoulder,"Anyways I'll see you around, if you happen to see Gabriella, tell her that there's an "emergency" in the lunch room."

"Ok...no problem, see ya." Ryan mumbled, as Troy walked away.

He took a deep breath and darted off.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled down to "Shar".

The phone rang a few times before a familiar voice picked up.

"This is Sharpay Elizibeth Je..." She began,

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Ryan hissed into the phone.

"Don't take that tone with me." She replied.

"Look, I'm serious, where are you?" He asked.

"The restroom, why? No it's just my stupid brother...SHUT UP HE'S NOT CUTE!" She said.

Ryan sighed,"Meet me by the wildcat statue." He said.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Please...just do it." He sighed.

"Ok fine." She grumbled, hanging up.

After several seconds, Ryan made it to the statue, Sharpay was already waiting, nail file in hand.

"Finaly, what?" She asked.

"Look...I can't do this." He said, pulling his hat off and sitting down on the bench next to the statue.

"WHAT?" She asked, throwing the nail file down,"Your not gonna back out now?"

"Look...Troy just apologized to me, he was really nice, I mean really nice, and he has flowers, and a letter for Gabriella and everything, and I just can't do this." He sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Oh your kidding me, so that jock apologizes, as he should have, and your just gonna back out, and let him win?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"I...I just can't do it, I mean I can't hurt him like that, it'll break his heart, and I can't do that...to anyone." Ryan stood up and walked over the rail, leaning over it.

Sharpay sighed,"Look, it's him or you, only one of you can have Gabriella, so tell me, are you gonna let the jocks pull another win?" Sharpay asked.

"Look, it's not about who wins, or what side gets who, it's about..." Ryan began, but suddenly he was cut off.

"Hi guys." A familiar voice said.

The Evans both spun around to find Gabriella behind them, sipping on a carton of orange juice.

Ryan felt his stomach jump.

Sharpay's eyes grew huge,"I gotta go." She blurted out, darting off.

"Sh.." Ryan called, but she spun around the corner and disappeared..

Gabriella bit her lip,"So I guess she's still mad at me."

"NO...I mean...why would...you didn't...ummmm...is that orange juice?" Ryan asked.

Gabriella crossed her eyes looking down at the carton she was drinking.

"Yeah, my mom took me out for breakfast, here." She said, pulling another carton from her backpack,"It was for Taylor, but she doesn't really eat breakfast anyways." She tossed it to Ryan.

"Ummmm, thank you." He mumbled, catching the small box.

"Your welcome, so anyways I really felt bad about you giving up your part for that jerk Troy, so I thought maybe we could talk about it later on." She shrugged, looking down.

Ryan felt his heart speed up.

"Uhhhh, ye...yeah! That would be...really nice, so uhhhh, later on maybe after lunch?" He asked.

"After lunch is my free period, so that would be perfect." She grinned,"See you then." She smiled, turning to walk away.

Ryan's mind was racing as he watched her walk down the hallway.

"Uhhhh, GABRIELLA!" He called.

She spun around as he quickly approached her.

"I think Troy's waiting for you in the lunch room." He said.

Gabriella frowned, looking at the wall,"I really don't wanna talk to..."

"Look, ummmm, Troy came up to me earlier, he apologized for being such a jerk, and he told me he really felt bad for what he did to you yesterday, he said he couldn't call you because his dad had him up here all day, basketball I guess, but he was really really sorry." Ryan said_,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_ His brain screamed at him.

Gabriella sighed,"I guess I'll let him explain."

She turned and walked off towards the lunch room.

_"Oh God what did I just do?"_ He thought.


	6. Face Off

**1:39 P.M.**

The digital clock on the wall read as Ryan sat on Kelsi's piano bench.

He'd been waiting there alone for nearly an hour now, he showed up ten minutes before lunch even ended, not wanting to risk making Gabriella wait, free period only had twenty minutes left to it.

He sighed, taking his hat off Kelsi's piano, she was out sick today, the only reason Ryan was even in the music room was because he is the vice president of the drama club, so Mrs. Darbus gave him a key to her room, which was attached to the music room and doubled as the drama club headquarters.

Ryan looked at the clock once more,"Oh well, I guess she forgot." He mumbled, standing up and walking towards the door.

**_2 Hours Ago..._**

_"Hi Ryan!" Gabriella exclaimed, rushing up to his locker._

_"Oh, hi...Gabriella." Ryan replied, taking a pencil out of his mouth as he tried to keep his books from falling out of his locker._

_Gabriella grinned and slid them all back in for him._

_"Thank you." He smiled, closing the door and turning to face her._

_"Anyways, I figured we could met in the music room after lunch if you wanted, I mean if that's inconvenient, we could..." She began._

_"NO! The music room is perfect...in fact, I've got the key...uhhhh...in uhhh, Sharpay's got the key right here!" He exclaimed, snatching Sharpay's purse from her as she walked by._

_"HEY!" She exclaimed._

_"Lemme borrow your keys." Ryan said through gritted teeth._

_"YOU...ohhhhh, you and Gabriella..." She began, a mischievous smile crossing her light pink lips._

_"GO!" Ryan exclaimed, shoving her purse in her arms._

_"Fine!" She said as he shoved her out of the picture._

_Gabriella giggled as Ryan held up the keys,"See, music room key right here."_

_"Ok, music room it is, right after lunch, and I'm warning you Evans, don't make me wait." She said, poking his chest._

_"OHHH, I promise I'll..." He began,_

_"Ryan relax...I was kidding." She smiled, turning to walk away._

_Ryan smiled, grasping the keys._

_"See you then." She waved, no Troy in sight_.

**_2 Hours Later..._**

Ryan looked back once more, he let out a long sigh and flipped the lights off, walking out of the room.

The halls were empty as he walked down the stairs, hat in hand.

"RYAN!" Someone exclaimed.

He looked down to see Gabriella at the bottom of the stairs.

She quickly rushed up them, a box and backpack in hand.

"Ryan...I'm so so so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Oh...it's ok...I mean, I...forgot too, I just walked up there to check and I thought you'd left...did you?" Ryan pretended not to know.

"No no, come on, I'll tell you all about it." She said, rushing up the stairs as Ryan follwed, a huge smile on his face.

She stopped in front of the drama room door, as Ryan found the key and opened the door, letting her in first.

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled, stepping in the familiar room.

Ryan closed the door behind them.

"Wow..." She said, thinking of all the times she and Troy sat in this very room, it had been nearly two months since she'd been inside of it.

Ryan pulled up a black chair,"You want the bench or the chair?" He asked.

"Ohhh, bench is fine." She smiled, sitting down.

Ryan did the same as she laid the box and her backpack next to her.

"So, here's why I was so late..." She began, adjusting herself.

"Well, Troy was waiting for me this morning, he gave me these." She said, opening the box, which was filled with fresh red roses.

Ryan forced a smile,"Oh...wow."

"Yeah, and he had this really romantic letter for me, and for lunch we checked out early and he took me to really romantic restaurant to eat, and tommorow he's taking me to see Les Misérables, which is my absolute favorite play, in honor of me getting the lead in our school play...er, musical." She smiled, covering the rose box with the lid.

Ryan looked down, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Man...I'm really glad you two worked things out..." He nodded.

"I am too, I mean I really love Troy, but sometimes he can be so overbearing, like the musical thing, I mean there was no need for him to blow up like that, but still..." She smiled.

"So! Anyways, about the play, I explained to Troy this morning that it's just business, we're just pals me and you, buddies, that's all, you know I love Troy, and you...come to think of it...who is your lucky lady?" Gabriella asked.

"Ohhh, I've sort of never had a girlfriend..." He looked to the side of the room.

"Ohhh, so...are you..." She began, leaning in, nodding her head to the side.

"NO! I mean I said I've never had one, I didn't say I wasn't into girls." He shuddered.

"Oh, sorry." Gabriella said, leaning back.

"It's ok, I mean with the whole theater thing and the look I get that alot." He shrugged.

Gabriella frowned,"I've never though of you that way, I mean just now was only because you said you've never had a girlfriend, and your look?"

Ryan nodded.

She stood up and walked over to Ryan.

"Well let me see, we can do without this..." She began, pulling his hat off, ruffling his hair slightly.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Hold on, let's see, and..." She unbuttoned the top two buttons on Ryan's dress shirt.

"See, now you look really cute." She smiled, stepping back to examine Ryan.

His eyes grew huge_,"Cute?"_ He thought.

"See, you clean up real nice Evans." She joked, sitting back down.

_"Wow...he does look really cute."_ She thought as he laid his hat next to him.

"So, I told Troy that you wanted to give your part to him, but he said no way, and insisted you keep it, soooooo" She began, reaching into her backpack, pulling out an Arnold folder,"I belive this belongs to you." She smiled, reaching out to hand him the folder.

Ryan tried to take it, but his hand slipped, and all the papers fell out.

"Oh shoot!" They exclaimed at the same time.

They both looked up and laughed, leaning over to pick up the papers.

"Here, they have page number on them their...most...ly..." Gabriella's voice trailed off into the hum of the air conditioner as she and Ryan both lifted their heads at the same, their faces only inches apart.

Ryan felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach as Gabriella's eyes stared back into his.

"You...uhhhh..." He tried to break the tension, but to no avail, they were both caught up in the heat of the moment.

Gabriella's eyes scanned his face,"Uhhhhh, you have a...paper under...youe chair." She mumbled.

"Huh? OH...yeah." Ryan quickly jerked away, reaching under his chair and pulling out a sheet of paper.

He slowly placed it inside the folder, hands shaking.

Gabriella stood up,"Ummm, I should probably go...I need to go met Troy to make sure he's giving me a ride home today...so I can...tell my mom." She forced a smile, walking towards the door.

"Oh...yeah, ok." Ryan mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Gabriella smiled, walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Ryan fell back into his chair, letting out a long sigh.

Gabriella walked to the end of the hall and slowly looked back at the door.

Her lips formed into an upset frown, as she turned back around and walking away.


	7. AN

No I haven't given up on this story, but school is currently kicking my a"s, so until I get a few days off, or a at least a little time away from the 3-5 hours of homework I get Monday through Friday, it'll be a nice little while until I update.

Not to mention the character of Gabriella Montez has been seriously seriously compromised for me after the Vanessa Hudgens nude photo scandal.


End file.
